


Happy (t)Hanksgiving

by JacOfAllTrades (JTHarper)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Hanksgiving, M/M, Post Revolution, happy Hanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHarper/pseuds/JacOfAllTrades
Summary: November 22nd, 2039Hank and Connor just wanted to have a quiet day together for thanksgiving, until someone unexpected showed up•••For Blackeyesblonde (https://twitter.com/honkforhankcon) from cute a tweet they put out and I had to do it...





	Happy (t)Hanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/gifts).



November 22nd, 2029

•••

Hank and Connor had been living together since a little after the revolution, and dating for almost six months now. Although Connor knew that today was Thanksgiving, Hank didn’t seem to what to talk about it, or even celebrate. Since his deviation, Connor had been interested in learning more about humans, and this seemed like a perfect time for Connor to work on that.

“Can I ask you a personal question Hank?” his clipped tone was mildly curious as they sat on the couch in the living room together, Connor leaned into Hank’s side. Hank just laughed, knowing the phrasing of the question to be more of a joke than anything now after the year they had known one another.

“Yeah, Con, you know you can.”

“Why do you not celebrate Thanksgiving?” Hank… paused at Connor’s question, giving a small frown. His hair was tied back, a few strands hanging out over his eyes and obscuring his cerulean gaze from Connor’s vision.

“November itself is… a bit of a Bad Month to be honest… lost a lot of people in November, and I just don’t usually get up to doing much… not really many people to celebrate with anymore, ya know?” it had taken Hank a while to fully open himself up to Connor, but he was trying to do this best to be honest with his android partner. Connor nodded slightly, looking back to the TV where a football game was playing. Both men lost themselves in thought for a while until there was an unexpected knock at the door. Connor looked just as surprised as Hank did at the sudden nock, but still stood to answer the door. As he opened it, a bag was thrust into his arms, causing the android to stumble backwards.

“Best get those in the fridge dear, lets you want them to spoil before supper, and I best not find you—” the voice stopped and Connor finally looked around the bags in his arms to see a small, grey haired woman, with stunning blue eyes and a familiar nose. Connor did a scan, reading his HUD as her information came into view, along with a picture of her most recent drivers license. Margaret ‘Peggy’ Anderson nee Philips, age 79, blood type O-, criminal record none. “You’re not my Henry…”

“Ma?” Hank’s voice sounded surprised as he moved to stand next to Connor at the door. “Ma what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Mimi’s for Thanksgiving.” Connor looked up at Hank, LED slowly spinning yellow as he processed the situation. Seeing mother and son together [for obviously what else could it be] and hearing the tone, Connor decided to give the two a moment alone and put the groceries away. As he walked into the kitchen, Connor could hear their conversation.

“Mildred knows I was coming over here, I spent last Thanksgiving with her after that whole android revolution… and that boy… he was the one who lead the group of them out of CyberLife… wasn’t he? What is he doing here?”

“Ma his name is Connor… he’s my partner.”

“Oh?”

“Ma please… yes okay he’s both my work partner any my home partner, okay? Please don’t make a scene and interrogate him like you did my boyfriends back in high school… besides, he’s a detective, I’m pretty sure you won’t scare him.”

“Oh we’ll see about that dear.”

“Ma… please…”

“What? Can’t an old woman ask after the health of her only son? I only want what’s best for you Hank… after your father passed a few years ago, you know how lonely I’ve been… you are my only light in this world Henry, don’t take that away from me.”

“…”

“I’m not hearing a no.”

“Yeah… okay fine… but please… can we just… try and have a normal meal?”

“Of course Hank… oh I didn’t get anything for him, they don’t eat though, do they? Should I run out and get something?”

“Ma, no, we’ve got Therium packs for Connor if he needs anything…” the two Anderson’s came into the kitchen together, spotting Connor, who had put up all the perishables and was currently setting up the turkey that Peggy had brought with her while following along with a recipe he found online displayed in the corner of his HUD.

“Oh Connor dear, you didn’t have to do that.” Peggy interjected, moving over to take over the preparations of the bird for the meal.

“It was no problem Mrs. Anderson, I usually prepare meals for Hank as well and the recipe I found online seemed to be an easy enough one to follow. I presumed I would help with the cooking while the two of you caught up. Though I do appreciate your concern.” Peggy tutted and shooed him away.

“My, my, Hank, this one is certainly much better mannered than the last one you brought home.” Hank groaned, rubbing his face.

“Ma. Please. Don’t.” he looked like he was going to have a mental break down. His mother… and his partner… in the same room together… this was not how Hank had imagined them meeting to say the least.

•••

With dinner in the oven and all the sides prepared, Peggy took a seat on the recliner, pulling out some knitting to keep her hands busy as she looked to her son and his lover.

“Now… tell me about yourself Connor. I’m sure my good for nothing son has mentioned very little about me, but I’m also sure that computer brain of yours can tell you more than you need to know.” She started from her last stitch as she turned to look at the two of them, sitting side by side on the couch together.

“Well Mrs. Anderson, there is not much to actually tell about me. My name is Connor, I am an android, I work for the Detroit Police Department as Hank’s partner, I was designed to hunt down deviants, but with the last year and android revolution, I now work to help solve homicide along side Hank. There is not much else about me that warrants merit.” Connor wasn’t sure what else he could tell her about himself. Or what he should really. He had never been told to ‘tell me what you’re like’ before so it was a new experience. Most people saw his LED and just assumed things about him. He had never had a problem with it before, but now that he was being asked to talk about himself, he wasn’t sure what to talk about.

“He’s smart—” Connor looked over at Hank, surprised that his partner was speaking for him. “Intuitive, ruthless, he likes exotic aquatic life and birds, he makes the best damn egg sandwich I’ve ever had in my entire goddamn life, he’s got this stupid cute face and for some unknown fucking reason, he likes and puts up with me.” Hank was fully smiling at Connor now, his hand placed on top of Connors and giving it a squeeze. Connor’s cheeks melted away slightly, showing the white plastic of his frame underneath the synthetic skin – his equivalent of a blush.

“Hank…” the lieutenant laughed, smiling and leaning in to give Connor a quick kiss.

“Don’t be modest, it’s all true.” Peggy smiled at the pleased look on her sons face, fingers still deftly working at the scarf in her hands.

“Oh Henry… I’m so happy you found someone to love after everything that’s happened… he looks like he makes you happy… I haven’t seen that in years now.” Now it was Hank’s turn to blush, his cheeks reddening quickly over his beard, his ears flushing as well. Connor smiled slightly, leaning into Hank’s side. He watched his partner and their guest bicker and tease each other, smiles playing on their faces, and he thought to himself that although unexpected, he couldn’t have wished for a better day than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (t)Hanksgiving everyone!!! I’ll have a few more short fics up this weekend but for now... enjoy this!!!
> 
> Also - original names were take from my grandmother and great aunt for Peggy and Mildred


End file.
